


I Know You From Somewhere

by AngelDemonoid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Mentions of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelDemonoid/pseuds/AngelDemonoid
Summary: Getting drunk at a party and getting laid right after isn't the best way to start realizing feelings all over again for Lance McClain. Lance is a seventeen year old that meets a guy at a party while he was drunk, and got laid but didn't remember who the guy was. After talking to his best friends, Lance finds out he had just had sex with his old crush and rival.





	1. Losing Memory- Prolouge

It was heated. Pieces of clothing coming off one by one. Our lips pressed together. His body underneath me was muscular but smooth. I was inside someone. That's what I remember. I was drunk when this happen. I didn't know the guy’s name. His voice was amazing. So were his moans. They were driving me insane. That's what I only could remember.   
   
>> At The Party <<  
   
It was loud. I was dancing with the ladies while drinking beer. I decided to take a break. Then I saw a guy. He was leaning against the wall talking to some jocks. The first thing I noticed was his face. He was cute. He had a smirk that could make people melt. His eyes looked like a storm, which I could probably lose myself in. His hair was kind of long and looked soft. I wanted to grab it and pull it for him to look up at me. His lips looked so kissable. One of his friends looked towards me and pointed me out, making the guy look directly at me. I got a better look at his body. He wore a tight black shirt, showing his abs through his shirt. His arms had muscle alright. Skinny jeans which brought out his ass a bit. Damn he’s hot. He looked back at the guys and said something that made them walk away. He motioned me to come over. I walked over and realized he was a bit shorter than me, which surprised me. “The guys couldn’t help but notice you staring at me. Mind telling me why?” He asked. His voice was smooth almost. I just couldn’t help myself. I was drunk.  
   
“Well maybe because you’re too hot not to be noticed.” I stepped closer. The guy raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, I said it. I think you’re hot. Got a problem with that?” I asked, smirking. He smirked back.  
   
“Not at all, Lance. You’re not too bad yourself.” He pressed our bodies together. He stood on his toes to reach my ear. “Why don’t you come with me? I’d like to know you better.” He whispered. Damn, I was turned on by that suggestion.   
   
“Lead the way.” He grabbed my hand and took me upstairs and into a random bedroom. Once the door closed, I pinned him against the door and kissed his lips in hunger. It was sloppy but steaming hot the way he moved his lips with mine. He jumped up and wrapped his legs around my waist. I grabbed his butt to hold him up and squeezed. He moaned a little into the kiss. He pulled my hair and that’s when I lost it. I walked backwards and laid him down on the bed, still kissing him. I pulled away and moved to his neck, kissing everywhere until a spot beneath his ear send him to overdrive. He arched his back to meet my body. “Looks like I found a good spot to drive you crazy.” I whispered, surprising myself at how deep and heated my voice and breath was. He slammed his hand against his mouth, closing his eyes. His breathing became heavy in lust. I licked the spot and a little muffled noise came out of him. I yanked his hand away from his mouth and sucked on the spot that I found, making him grow louder. I left a hickey on his neck before pulling back. I pulled his shirt up and kissed down his stomach before pulling my shirt off as well. My fingers twisted a certain pink and hard bud on his chest. I felt something poke my stomach and I smirked. He was hard, which made me harder. I sat him up on my lap and unbuckled his belt along with mine.   
   
“L-Lance…” The way he said my name made me lose all sense.


	2. I Remember You, I Think

>> Two Days After The Party <<  
   
Did I regret my decision? A little. Why? Because I never knew his name and I needed to see him again. I know he goes to this school. He had to if he was at Allura’s party. I lost my virginity to a stranger. I fucked a guy. And I loved it. Yet I didn’t know who it was. I tried to forget by now dating a girl, Emily. Biggest mistake of my life. “Emily, will you please go so I can talk to Hunk and Pidge?”  
   
“No! I deserve to be apart of personal conversations too. I’m your girlfriend which means no secret keeping.” She was stubborn. We all knew that. She wants to be in everything I was involved in. She was very touchy. She tried touching my crotch before, which didn’t go well because I pulled her hand away before she could actually touch it. She wanted sex. But I wasn’t going to ever give her that.   
   
“Please Emily.” She pouted before storming off into the hall. I looked back over and Hunk and Pidge, who were looking at me with an arched eyebrow. “Before I tell you guys anything, can we go to another room that’s private.” Pidge and Hunk looked at each other before nodding. I lead them to the library and in the very back room.   
   
“Must be serious if Emily can’t listen in.” Pidge started.  
   
“And be in a private room. What’s up buddy?” Hunk asked, sounding slightly worried. I ran my hands through my hair before speaking.   
   
“I lost my virginity.” I answered. I could tell their eyes would bulging out in shock. I held my hand out for them not to speak. “No, Emily and I didn’t have sex. Remember Allura’s party last Saturday?” I asked, looking up at them, feeling shame.   
   
“Uh, yeah. You were drunk. And how did you lose your virginity if it wasn’t Emily?” Hunk asked. Pidge leaned back, listening fully. She was now fully engaged.   
   
“There was this guy. I drank a lot and I was staring at him. Somehow he knew my name but I didn’t know who he was. But he was hot. His friends noticed I was staring so he shooed him off and told me to come over. We exchanged a few words and my brain just turned off entirely. I wasn’t thinking. One minute we’re in a room making out. Next we were on a bed and we fucked.” I explained it in the shortest way possible.  
   
“Wait, so you got laid by a stranger? Lance, we know you like both genders but a random guy? Are you nuts?” Hunk asked.  
   
“Technically he wouldn’t be random. If he knows Lance’s name, he goes here. Do you remember what he looked like?” Pidge asked, stopping Hunk in his tracks.   
   
“Kind of. Look, I need to talk to him. He has a mullet which is pale, stormy colored eyes, pale with muscles, maybe a little shorter than me. He also hangs with jocks.” Each description made their eyes bigger.   
   
“Lance, you’re not gonna like this. But I think you fucked-” They stopped when the door opened. I slowly looked up to see who it was and my eyes widened. There he was. He looked at me, not a hint of emotion before walking towards us.   
   
“Will you move? You’re kind of in the way of me getting my book.” It was definitely him. Then I realized exactly who he was.   
   
“Keith Kogane.” All three of us whispered. One of the popular guys in school. I used to have a rivalry with him. How could I forget? Wait, if he remembered me, why did he let that night happen? I, Lance McClain, had sex with Keith Kogane. We all moved out of the way. He bent down and images flashed in my head. His voice moaning out my name to go faster. The way he held onto me. I was going to get hard if he doesn’t get out of my head. He stood back up with a book in hand and turned to look at me before walking away. “You fucked Keith Kogane. Lance, you just had sex with your rival.” Hunk placed a hand on my shoulder as I watched Keith walk away. I was frozen. I was looked at how he walked. I could have sworn we was seducing me with his walking style. I licked my lips unconsciously.   
   
“Holy shit.” Pidge muttered. The bell rang for next period. My last period. I had it with Keith. That just had to be gym. I ran out of the library, passing Emily, who also had gym with me. She tried to get my attention but I had to hurry. I went through my locker, grabbing my gym bag then slammed my locker and headed towards the gym. I went inside the men’s changing room, ignoring Emily. I had a gym locker next Keith, so I instantly saw him as I got changed. I kept my eye on him. He pulled his shirt off over his head, showing his chest that I remembered well. His tugged his jeans off, only leaving him in boxers. I remembered every detail of his body for no reason. Guess it was because I was the one who fucked him. I watched him as I took off my clothes, making it look like I wasn’t staring. He looked at me for a second before focusing back on his gym clothes. He pulled a red sweatshirt over his body, covering his upper body as I put on my shorts first, just in case I would get a situation that I didn’t want to deal with now. I looked down at his ass. I could see a bit of it. I pulled a white shirt over my body as he put on shorts. We didn’t say a word, but I know he wanted to say something to me by the way he was looking at me. He grabbed a rubber band and pulled his hair back before putting his hair into a small ponytail before walking out with me and headed outside where the girls gym team was at. We all started to run. I was behind Keith the whole time, ahead of the others. I picked up the pace to catch up to him.  
   
“I know you want to say something, Keith.” That was the first thing I say to him. He looked at me but looked ahead again.  
   
“Not now at least. Wait for me after period’s over. Then we’ll talk.” He replied. So I waited.


	3. Emily the Bitch

After four miles, I thought I was going to die. We took a water break. I didn’t bring water, which was fucked up because I was dehydrated. Suddenly, a water bottle came into view. I looked up to see Keith, who was letting me have it. “Here. You’re a dumbass for not bringing your own. Can’t have you die yet.” He grumbled. I took it and looked at him once he sat next to me on the bleachers.   
   
“Are you sure?” I asked, looking at him. “Didn’t you drink out of this?” He looked at me with an arched eyebrow. Soon, he got what I meant and leaned over, hiding his lips so no one could hear or try to read what he was saying.  
   
“We made out and fucked. I think drinking after me isn’t as wrong as that.” He whispered. He pulled away from my ear and I shrugged. I mumbled out an agreement and opened the cap, gulping down some of it and handed it back to him. “Heard you’re dating Emily. What’s that all about?” Keith asked, pointing at her. She was looking at us.   
   
“I’ll tell you after this period. It has to deal about that subject.”  
   
“So it deals with me too.” He mumbled out. I nodded. She started walking towards us. Keith stood up and mouthed something to me. ‘Let’s talk in the changing room after class is over. She seems to want to follow you everywhere.’ I sighed and leaned back, watching Keith walk over to his friends. I had no idea who they were.   
   
“Hey baby.” She sat down, way too close. I scooted away and she frowned but her she quickly smiled. “My parents aren’t going to be home. Maybe you'd like to come over and we can do stuff? You know, have a little fun. Mess around a little. I have condoms.” She offered, trying to reach for my crotch again but I grabbed her hand from doing so.   
   
“Sorry but I’m busy. I have to talk to someone after school about something really important. We can go to a cafe tomorrow.” I was trying to avoid having sex with her. I didn’t really like her. Sure, she was pretty but her nasty attitude ruined it all. Keith came back to me with his phone and handed it to me. Emily tried looking over my shoulder but I stood up and grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled us into a corner of the fence. I looked at the picture of the mess we had made in that room. I looked up and nodded. “Yeah, pretty much.” His hand was a little bit on my ass, making me a little hot but didn’t mind it much. “Does Allura know?” I asked. He shook his head.  
   
“Just letting you know, if she finds out, we’re dead.” I looked at him in confusion. He grabbed my hand and guided it to his entrance. “That.” I quickly got the memo. He couldn’t say it because it was getting quieter in here. We didn’t know why. We headed away from each other, where Emily turned to me.   
   
“There you are. Now about what I offered, will we?” She asked. I shook my head and she scowled. “How come you don’t want to? We’re seventeen Lance. Guys should be having sex with girls by now. You won’t let me even touch your crotch. I can only touch your shoulders and up! It’s not fair. Sure, we’ve been dating for two days but I seriously want to do it with you. Is there someone else?” Yes.   
   
“No, of course not.” I lied. Keith was about to walk away but I pulled him to stay.   
   
“Then why can’t we have sex? Why can’t we kiss? All we do is hug and hold hands! I want you to intimate. You hide so many secrets, like today. First you want to talk to Pidge and Hunk in private. Next you want to talk to this emo guy in private with something only you know about. What is going on?” She was crying.  
   
“Stop being a brat.” Keith spoke up. Her head snapped up at his comment. “If he doesn’t want sex then fuck off. Stop acting so spoiled. Two days? That’s way too soon to be thinking about that. If you get pregnant, your parents will hate Lance and you and that’s fucked up.”   
   
“What would you know, orphan? That’s right. I know who you are. Lance loves me. He would love to have sex with girls. Yet I never see you with any girls because you scare them off.” She stood up. I wanted to stop it but Keith told me with his eyes not to.   
   
“I know Lance a little more than you, Emily. He wouldn’t have sex with a bitch. And that bitch would be you. And I don’t care if I don’t have a girl to bug me. I rather have a guy to fuck, ever think of that? No? Didn’t think so because only whores wouldn’t realize I was gay.” He growled, getting close to her face. Her eyes showed fear. Keith was a hot head. I knew that before. I pulled Keith away from her and held his hand behind my back.  
   
“Emily, I don’t want to have sex with you. Keith was right in a way. Come on Keith, you need to cool off.” We started to walk away until Emily made Keith lose it.  
   
“This is why your parents killed themselves, Kogane!”


	4. Some Answers

She shouted, luckily no one but us heard. But that was something that should have never been said. Keith got out my grip and turned, slamming his fist against her nose with a crack. She was on the ground, covering her nose. She was shaking. I looked at Keith in shock. He looked pissed. Not even a little scared at what he did.   
   
“Don’t ever fucking say that again or next time, I’ll let your sister handle you.” She tensed up. He walked back into the changing room and washed his hand from the blood.   
   
Long while later, school was heading out and we were back in normal clothes. I was waiting for Keith to be done changing. “Ready?” I asked. He looked at me and we sat on the bleachers outside.   
   
“Were you drunk that night? When we fucked?” He asked, looking at me. I nodded. “I’m surprised that you remembered. Wait, did you even know it was me?”   
   
“No. Not until I recognized you in the library.” I looked at him, embarrassed. “I had talked to Pidge and Hunk about it. But I didn’t know who you were until I described what you looked like. They figured it out before I could. That’s when you walked in. Sorry.”   
   
“No worries. Not too worried about it. You were drunk and we hooked up. What else is there to explain?” He leaned his body onto mine.   
   
“I couldn’t stop thinking about you after that.” I admitted, placing my hand on his inner thigh, making him jump up. “It’s true. I couldn’t stop. I wanted to see you again so bad. But I dated Emily because I wanted to forget you in case I never saw you again.” I rubbed his thigh.  
   
“To be honest, I wanted to see you again too. I did regret not contacting you and leaving you. But I really didn’t know what to say. Yes, I did enjoy us fucking. I loved when you fucked me like you did. I just didn’t wanted to admit it at first.” He explained. I blushed. Our eyes locked for a moment. I was right, I was lost in his eyes. His eyes reminded me of a storm. A dangerous storm but that could also calm down the other mental chaos. We both leaned in and pressed our lips together. I ran my hand through his hair and holy fuck it was soft. His hands held the sides of my neck. I licked the bottom of his lip, letting me into his mouth. My tongue roamed his mouth, him moaning into the kiss. His tongue swirled around my own, making me moan too. His hand roamed my chest as I roamed a little lower. I grabbed his back and pulled him onto my lap, still not pulling away. He rolled his hips on me, making me groan. I pulled away, his eyes half lidded. I gulped. He looked up at me and blushed.  
   
“Holy shit, you’re fucking sexy, Keith.” He was still rolling his hips. He chuckled. He stopped and nuzzled his head into my neck.   
   
“Carry me into your car. I don’t have one.” He mumbled into my neck. I held him up and took him to the front of the school and into the car. “It’s hot out.” He commented as we got into the car.   
   
“Yeah. Dude, I think there’s a storm coming. Look!” I pointed at the sky. Keith looked around and put on glasses, which I didn’t know he had. Oh, they had shades in the lens because the sun was still out kind of.  
   
“Yeah. Looks like there is. Shit I can’t go home.” I looked at him in confusion. “I haven’t been home since the party. My foster sister has been covering for me and I’m pretty sure they figured it out.”  
   
“Do you want to stay at my place. I mean, I have like five siblings in the house but if you’re okay with it, you can come to my place.” I offered.  
   
“You sure?” I nodded and started the car before backing up. As I was driving, Keith was frantically typing away.  
   
“Who are you texting so frantically? Your sister?” I asked.  
   
“One, foster sister. And two, no. Emily’s sister texted me. She’s pissed at Emily and asked what she did to piss me off?” He replied. I never knew that Emily had a sister. I decided not to push on anything else. Keith soon put his phone away and looked out the passenger window. “I wasn’t drunk when we fucked. I was completely sober.”  
   
“Then why did you let me fuck you?” I asked, concerned. Was he lonely? Did he want to see what it felt like?  
   
“Because I wanted you. For so long I’ve liked you. So I guess I took advantage of you. I’m so sorry.”   
   
“Keith, you didn’t take advantage of me. To be honest, I wasn’t super drunk. I realized what I was doing. And I guess another thing I should admit is that I used to like you last year. I tried to forget and I guess my feelings returned for you.” He looked up at me in shock. We stopped at a red light and I quickly leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips. It was silent for a the rest of the ride until we got to my home. I stepped out of the car and so did Keith. “Mama, I’m home and I brought someone with me!”


	5. Just a Little Crazy Family

I shouted when I got in. Mama was in the kitchen while Ginger and Chloe were sitting at the table drawing. Kyle, Danny, and Henry were playing paper football. I motioned Keith to follow behind.   
   
“Lance, where the hell have you been? Oh! Who’s this? A friend of your’s, Lance?” Mama asked, looking at Keith. “Hi, I’m Rosanna, Lance’s mother. Who might you be?” She held out her hand.  
   
“Keith. I’m a friend of Lance’s.” He shook her hand. Chloe looked up at Keith and I, smiling and waving at us.  
   
“We should get upstairs to my room. C’mon,” I dragged him upstairs and into my room. It wasn’t all that special really. My bed had blue blankets and white pillows. My dresser was full of pictures of my family and Hunk and Pidge at birthdays. I turned on my music player and closed the door. Keith watched my movements.   
   
“What song is this?” Keith asked, sitting next to me. I wrapped my arm around his waist. I shrugged. I could hear Keith sing softly. “I know it’s hard to remember, the people we used to be, it’s even harder to picture that you’re not here next to me.”  
   
“You say it’s too late to make it. But is it too late to try? And in our time that you wasted, all of our bridges burned down.” I sang with him. I stood up and held out my hand for him to take. “I’ve waited my nights, you turned out the lights. Now I’m paralyzed. Still stuck in that time. When we called it love, but even the sun sets in paradise.” Keith grabbed my hand and I pulled him.   
   
“I’m at a payphone, trying to call home. All of my change I spent on you. Where has the time gone? Baby it’s all wrong. Where are the plans for tomorrow?” Keith’s voice was beautiful. I spun him around and danced with him. We were just singing happily and dancing. At the end song we just looked at each other. Like nothing else mattered but us. He stood on his toes and pressed his lips to mine. It was so soft and warm. It was out of pure love. As we pulled away, there was a knock on my room door which Keith and I shoved each other away.   
   
“Um, come in.” I tried not to sound nervous. The door opened and Danny stepped inside. Keith raised an eyebrow at my older brother. “Oh, hey Danny. What’s up?”   
   
“Emily just called and asked if she could come over. Mama was asking if you want to bring her here. I think you should since your girlfriend.” I shook my head.   
   
“No thanks. Kind of want to hang out with Keith for a while.” I replied.  
   
Keith was laying on my bed next to me, just relaxing on my shoulder. “Random question, did we even use protection that night?” I asked, watching Keith’s face turn bright red.  
   
“Wh-What the fuck is that kind of question?” He stuttered in full embarrassment. “N-No, we didn’t.”  
   
“Then where did I… You know?”  
   
“Finished off? In me idiot.” It was a blunt answer but I can tell he was embarrassed as hell.   
   
“Can I ask you one more question?” Keith looked at me, then nodded. I made him sit up and I leaned close to his ear. “Would you mind doing it again? Us fucking?” I whispered, making him shiver.   
   
“I wouldn’t mind. As long as you remember who I am.” I sat in front of him and grabbed the back of his head, pulling our lips closer until we closed the gap. He wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me down with him. I put my knee between his legs, pressing it against his crotch, making him whimper in the kiss. Our mouths open in the kiss, playing with each other’s tongues. My hands roamed his chest and went up his shirt. I pressed my knee harder and started grinding it against him, making him moan. His grip tightened on me as he kissed me harder. “Lance!” He moaned into the kiss, pressing harder. Then there was pounding on the door, which made us both jump away and hide our lower half under the same blanket, not suspicious at all. Mama burst into the room and she did not look too happy.   
   
“Take Keith home. We need to talk ,Lance.” I looked at Keith and he nodded.   
   
“Yes mam.”


	6. Three Frightening Things

We soon left in the car and drove off. “What does your mom need to talk about?” Keith asked. That was a good question. Why did she need to talk to me? Why did she tell me to take Keith home? We were driving in quiet until Keith told me to stop. He stepped out of the car and looked around. “You can go Lance. I can walk the rest of the way.” I stepped out of the car.  
   
“No way in hell, Keith! I’m not letting you roam around in the dark.” Keith just kept on walking. I followed. Keith seemed to notice I was following because he stopped and turned to me.   
   
“Stop following me Lance. I’m fine on my own!”  
   
“Then tell me why you didn’t want to go home. Tell me the real reason!” I shouted back. Why was he keeping this a secret. He didn’t answer. I froze in one place, thinking he would punch me like he did to Emily as he quickly walked towards me. Instead he pulled me down by my jacket and kissed me. I pushed back against his lips, kissing back. He pulled away and pushed me away.   
   
“That’s why Lance. Because I like you when I shouldn’t. Now go.” He ran. He was fast er but I ran after him still until he stopped at a house. Keith was frozen in place. His eyes showed terror. I looked up at where he was looking and my eyes widened. A girl. Little and small, was hanging from the tree. By a rope. I grabbed Keith by the waist and covered his eyes. I felt tears in his eyes going onto my hand.    
   
I brought him over to a guy name Shiro that night, telling me that he’ll take care of him. I was sitting in the kitchen, looking at Mama and Papa, who were not too happy looking. But that didn’t make me worry. I was more worried about Keith after seeing his foster sister hanging. That broke my heart seeing that. After that, I saw him tugging down his jacket sleeves, which made me worry even more. “Lance, you never told me Emily and you broke up. Why? She was a perfect girl for you.” Papa asked, glaring at me. I was just staring at the table. “What happened that made you want to leave her? It’s only been two days.”   
   
“All she wanted was sex, Papa. It’s too soon for that and I wasn’t really into having sex with her.” I replied. That was true but there was so much that I was leaving behind. Like what Keith and I did. The party. Where Keith and I hooked up and had sex. That I fucked him and I wanted to do it again. And that I wanted to date Keith instead of that bitch.  
   
“Lance, you’re seventeen. When I was your age and a girl like that asked for sex, I would have jumped in. It’s odd and the fact that you wanted that boy to stay instead if her.”  
   
“Keith stood up for me when she was started being a bitch.” I shot back. “I don’t want sex with Emily because I wasn’t into her. I wanted to forget who I was originally into so I asked Emily out to forget. Emily only wanted sex and kept clinging onto me and she wouldn’t leave me alone and kept on touching me where I didn’t want so Keith pulled me away from her so she would leave me alone.” I explained, not even letting them speak. I was going to speak my piece before they put things in my mouth. “Keith is my friend. He’s smart, kind, caring, strong, brave, and loving. The exact opposite of Emily. I was happy without Emily. She was making me miserable. I never kissed Emily in my life. I was disgusted when she kissed my cheek, It was worse than being drunk and having no memory!” I slammed my hand down on the table, making Mama jump with tears. I just didn’t care. “I left Keith alone tonight at a stranger I didn’t know after I saw his foster sister hanging from a damn fucking tree! You think that’s a pretty sight to leave someone alone to? No! I left Keith! I care about Keith not about this shitty like breakup that I don’t care about. She said horrible things about and to Keith that was incredibly rude and wrong. I don’t want that cunt’s name muttered in this house!”   
   
“Lance McClain!” Mama shouted.  
   
“No! Don’t even! You brought it up, so I’m saying my piece!” My father’s face was red in anger and I stood up and grabbed a beer. “You wanna know the goddamn truth? I was drunk at the party. This beer right here that I’m holding caused it all. I drank until I was drunk. I found the one person I loved and we slept together at the party.”  
   
“Then why didn’t you date her instead?!” Papa yelled out, standing up and making the chair fall over.   
   
“Because it wasn’t a she. It wasn’t a girl. I’m bisexual and was into a boy no other than Keith Kogane himself. We fucked and hell yeah it felt great. Two days straight I couldn’t get him out of my head. I didn’t know it was him but I found out by seeing him again. But that time came, and I was dating that whore. Did I regret getting drunk? Yes. Did I regret fucking Keith in the ass? Fuck no. So you will respect that or this whole family will know you are pathetic homophobes.” I was pissed. I opened the bottle and drank it down. Memories were coming back to me in the aftermath of the fuck.   
   
>> At The Party - Keith and Lance<<  
   
“Holy shit.” I was still inside him. I was about to pull out but he had stopped me. I looked at his face. His eyes were beautiful and glossy Who was this guy? I was thinking. His mullet looked familiar.   
   
“Don’t pull out. Just please Lance, don’t. Not yet.” He spoke in a whisper. I pushed deeper where I was at and the guy beneath me choked out a moan. He looked so beautiful. I was watching his chest rise and fall at a quick place. We didn’t move until we kissed again, this time was softer. Something I wasn’t familiar with. It was bliss. Sure, I liked girls but something about this guy makes all the girls not anything compared. He was better. “I want to go again. If that’s okay?” He asked. I smiled and leaned down to his ear.   
   
   
“I’d love to, my love.”  
   
>>Present<<  
   
   
We weren’t even dating but I called him that. “You’re telling me that you go fucked another guy? Lance, that’s unacceptable.” Papa cried out. Mama just looked at me in shock.  
   
“Get over it.” I smirked, smashing the bottle on the counter. “I already did it. And I don’t know if I will ever see him again so I’ll say this now. I love him, more than anyone.” I went upstairs with another bottle in hand. An hour later a knock on my door was heard and before I could ask who it was, Mama stepped into my room and shut the door. She sat on my bed and placed her hand on my head. “Here to disown me?” I asked.  
   
“Heavens no, dear.” It was silent for a while. She was rubbing my head. “Lance, I’m not mad at you. I’m just upset that you didn’t tell me.”  
   
“What? That I got drunk and had sex with another man?” I asked, not really caring to having a filter.  
   
“No, well that too but that you didn’t tell me you were into men too. That kid Keith seems very sweet to you. And I’m sorry about what happened to his sister. And I’m sorry for your father. He’s not taking it well.” I just nodded. “Tell me about this Keith kid.”  
   
“Well, his last name is Kogane and we were in the same classes last year too. We were kind of rivals. Well, I thought we were because I just wanted his attention. He likes red and he’s pretty popular. Cusses a lot less than I do in a regular mood. When he’s mad though, man he can be scary. I started having feelings for him and only Pidge and Hunk knew because I was so obsessed with him. Later, people found out he was gay and I wanted a chance with him but I was too scared. So later on, I tried to forget those feelings and at that party, I saw him but he wasn’t wearing his jacket so it was hard to recognize him. I was drunk and I was trying to seduce him. Kind of worked since we had sex after that. I couldn’t get him out of my head after that. I loved his eyes the most. Like a storm in his eyes. It was amazing just to look. And the way he kissed. Oh God, it was amazing.” I felt more at ease as time passed by with Mama listening and laughing.   
   
“Seems you really love him, honey. But does he love you in the same way?” I quickly nodded. I knew he did. It was obvious. “I guess I’m surprised about what you told us now I guess.”  
   
“I want to see him Mama. I need to see him.” My phone buzzed. More than once. I quickly grabbing it, seeing Pidge and Hunk created a group chat.  
   
Pidgeon4Life: Lance! You there?  
Hunk: Dude, you need to answer.   
Sharpshooter: Okay, okay! What is going on? You guys are acting so serious.  
Pideon4Life: Lance, before I tell you, I don’t know what happened.  
Pidgeon4Life: And you can’t freak out.  
Sharpshooter: Okay I won’t freak out. What happened?  
Hunk: Lance, it’s about Keith..  
Pidgeon4Life: Keith did something bad.  
Sharpshooter: It can’t be that bad, right?  
Hunk: Lance…  
Pidgeon4Life: It’s bad...  
Hunk: Keith is in the hospital…  
Hunk: He just cut himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final. I didn't put a lemon in but if you guys want it, I could make a chapter for it.

Two hours later, I burst through the waiting room where Shiro was at. “What the hell, Shiro? Is he okay?” I asked in a hushed voice. Two hours ago, I had just learned that Keith was in the hospital for cutting himself. He was bleeding really badly.   
   
“Lance, I don’t know. I’m sorry… I should have watched him closer.” He muttered an apology. That pissed me off. Yeah, he should have watched him closer. I sat down at one of the uncomfortable seats. I was afraid of him dying. He can’t die. Right?   
   
“I don’t care if he’s your foster son. He is still family. No, I already knew that he does this. I’m not his girlfriend.” I looked up at a girl who was on the phone. She looked like she was about to blow a fuse. Her face was red and her long brown hair was in a messy ponytail. Her eyes looked like she had been in tears. Her eyes were blue and the dark circles brought out the color. “You know what? I can see why he wouldn’t come home. I have to fix everything you break and I’m tired of it. He is my best friend and when you’re ready to not be bitches and grow up, goodbye and he won’t be coming home.” She hung up and looked at Shiro. “They won’t come. Not at all.” Were they talking about Keith’s foster parents? She sat down in the seat next to me, covering her face in her hands. I didn’t know what to do so I put my hand on her shoulder. She shot up and looked at me.  
   
“Are you alright, Miss?” I asked, concerned. “Who are you for?” She relaxed and looked at me with a softer expression.   
   
“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m here for a friend. He’s been here for about two hours. I just got off with his foster parents.” She was pale and looked like she was in a hurry because she had a white plain dress and black boots with striped leggings. She didn’t match but she looked like she didn’t care. “I’m Annabelle Iris.” Iris.  
   
“Wait, do you have a sister name Emily?” I asked. Her eyebrows went up before she closed her mouth with her hand.  
   
“Oh my God, you’re Lance, right?” She asked. I nodded. “Shit. I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were here for the same person. I’m here for Keith. You guys friends?”  
   
“Um…”   
   
“Oh! I get it.” She smirked. So this was the girl that Keith was talking about. Annabelle Iris. She was in college. Should have remembered her. My brother had a huge crush on her.   
   
“Family of Kogane?” She sat up and so did Shiro. I stood behind them. “I’m sorry but I asked for family.”  
   
“We’re the closest-” Shiro started but Annabelle stopped him.  
   
“Look, I tried to get his foster parents here but they won’t come because they don’t care. I’m sorry but we are close enough to family he’s got. Deal with it and tell us how he is. I don’t care about you may get fired until I actually get fired if you don’t do as you're told by said family.” The nurse was silent as Annabelle was getting in her face. “It is 10:00 at night so I will see him and so will he,” She pointed at me before speaking again. “Okay? Okay, problem solved.”  
   
“Um…”  
   
“Sorry, is there a problem?” Annabelle asked, clearly livid. The nurse shook her head and shakily backed away.  
   
“H-He’s alright. Not in critical condition anymore. I-I would set him up with a counselor once he gets out.” The nurse was stuttering in fear and quickly let them follow her. I followed along. Annabelle was not having excuses, that’s for sure. The nurse opened the door and Annabelle went in first, then Shiro. I was the last one to see him. He looked up at me and I almost fell apart. His arms were wrapped up and he looked paler than before. I walked up closer, shutting the door, happy there was no windows that showed the window. I sat down beside him and he sat up. I held out my hand for him to hold and he took it, intertwining our fingers as our hands laid on the hospital bed. I felt hot tears run down my face. I realized then I was crying.  
   
“Keith. God fucking damnit! I was terrified you’d be dead.” I whimpered. He let go of my hand and wiped away my tears. He kept his hand on my cheek. He scooted over, silently asking me to lay with him. I crawled in next to him and he nuzzled into my neck. I held him close, whispering things to him. It was a long time until we pulled away from the cuddling. He got on top and sat on my lap. I was fully aware he was wearing nothing under the hospital gown. He leaned down and kissed my lips. It was gentle, but sweet. We were both gentle with the kissing and touching, trying not to make anything sexual. If he wasn’t a patient but still wearing the gown, I would have ripped that off and fucked him so hard he would be screaming my name. We pulled away, me grinning while Keith had a small smile.  
   
“I’m really sorry, Lance. I didn’t want to scare you like that.” He curled up on my chest.   
   
“Keith? Can I ask you something?” I asked. He looked up at me. “I know this isn’t the best time or place to ask this but I really fucking like you. Like, almost love. I don’t regret us hooking up in bed. Seriously, I don’t. I know I’ve confessed before but I really, really, really like you. So, Keith Kogane, will you please and I mean please be my boyfriend?” I asked, grabbing both his hands in mine. Keith’s eyes widened. Oh God, his eyes look beautiful.   
   
“L-Lance… Of course, dumbass.” He wrapped his arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around his waist. He pressed lips against mine.   
   
>> A Week Later<<  
   
Everyone of our friends found out very quickly we were dating. They weren’t surprise. However, the whole school was shocked about us. Emily was livid. But no one dared to even say anything negative because of Keith and his friends. But everything was happy. So here we all are, at lunch with Pidge and Hunk. We were holding hands and I felt like everyday was an even brighter day. Somehow I should have known it was him. That I knew him from somewhere before the party. Before today. But here we are. In pure bliss.


End file.
